My dark Magician
by Aro's Dancer
Summary: The yugi crew and a new friend, a modern day princess and her brother, go back in time to save the pharaoh from his horrible fate. What happens when the princess meets a certain priest? Will love bloom? Can they save each other before it's to late? Recently updated 5/7/13! Sorry about the years of waiting but I just found this story and started it again. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

My Dark Magician

**Chapter 1**

"Yugi, are you alright!" I cried as he fell to his knees. I rushed to his side dropping to my own knees and set my lithe hands on his shoulders.

"Ariel, he's gone. The pharaohs gone!" he almost sobbed.

" What?" choked Joey. For a moment I didn't believe it, and even if the pharaoh was able to go anywhere where _could_ he have gone. Tea came over to us and threw her arms around Yugi as I sprang back to my feet.

"It'll be okay Yugi, we'll find him." I said absentmindedly as I turned to look at the Egyptian tablet that the pharaoh had just presented the Egyptian god cards to. His disappearance definitely had something to do with it, but what? Mayhap he has to go back and relive his memories, and he even might have gone back in time to do it.

" What you are thinking is true princess, the pharaoh has gone back in time to relive his past and succeed in beating the great evil once again." Everyone spun in the same direction at the same time. To my shock, Shadi stood next to the pillar closest to us cloaked in shadow. " And what if he doesn't succeed? What will happen then?" I spat, my temper flaring greatly. I mean, after 14 years I finally make some friends and then they get pulled back to their own time? That sucks. "If he fails to beat the evil force this time, the world as you know it, could chance drastically, or maybe not even exist at all. I'm not entirely sure. " Great," complained Tristen, "just great!"

Yugi stood and took a step towards Shadi, saying in a tone that made me realize he had his mind made up " There has to be a way we can help the pharaoh, I wont let him fight that battle alone again. I'm his friend so I have to help him." " You're right Yugi, count me in." I stated. " Yah, us too!" yelled Joey. "definitely!" Tea added. My brother was nodding vigorously from his protective position behind me. Yugi turned to us looking stricken and said " I cant let you go guys it's to dangerous, for the last year I've been dragging you around on all sorts of stupid, crazy-" At that point I cut in an said flatly," I'm going, and you cant stop me, want to know why? Because you're all my friends and I would die for you if I had to. Also the only reason I went on those crazy journeys was because I wanted to, believe me, if I hadn't want to go, I wouldn't have. I know you need my help Yugi, and I'm more than willing to give it. Also I owe you one." As I finished my statement, grinned impishly at him. Joey took a step forward and added " That's right Yug, we're going and that's final." Yugi sighed and then smiled back at me "Thanks guys, you're the best!"

I turned back towards Shadi and said " Very well, know that that's settled, can you take us to the pharaoh, or will we have to find our own way to get to him?" I asked as I crossed my arms. " I can take you to where he is, but in order to help him, he will have to call for your assistance." Replied Shadi. " Well, that doesn't sound complicated at all." I drawled sarcastically. Shadi shot me a look, " Do you want my help or not princess?" he said sternly. We all said "YES!" at the same time. He turned to the tablet I had been examining not six minutes before and held up his millennium key. The tablet started to glow with a golden light, then opened in to a gapping black hole. " We must take each others hands then jump into the portal!"

Shadi yelled over the sucking nose the hole was making. I quickly grabbed Yugi and my brother Selig's hands. After everyone had clasped each others hands Tristen yelled " On three. One, Two, Three!" he cried. With a gigantic leap, I threw myself in to the black abyss of the hole.

**Chapter 2**

I woke with a start, Shadi stood over me with a look of concern in his sky blue eyes. " Are you alright princess Ariel?" he asked with baited breath. " Very much so Shadi" I stated with a nod. Sitting up with a hand over my eyes to keep out the direct glare of the scorching sun.

All around me, as far as the eye could see were mounds and mounds of sun bleached sand. I pushed myself onto all fours and crawled the little ways over to Yugi and the others. " Yugi. Yugi my friend, wake up!" I begged as I pulled him into my lap and shook him. His big maroon eyes fluttered open. Groaning he put a hand to his forehead and uttered "What? Ariel, what happened?" " We jumped in to the tablet, remember?" "Oh, right." he mussed with a small smile as we got to our feet.

Around us our friend started to wake and get to their feet. " Is everyone okay?" asked Tea looking concernedly at Yugi. " Yah, I think so." observer Tristen. " Hey guys, does anyone know where we are?" inquired Joey as he scratched his head thinking. At that point Shadi interrupted " We have gone 5 thousand years in to the past of Egypt on our quest to help the pharaoh." " What shall we do now then?" questioned my brother Selig. " This is getting really weird." Mai sighed coming to stand next to me. " You got that right!" exclaimed Joey and Serenity together. I nodded turning slowly to Shadi.

" And what, may I ask, do we do now?" I inquired. " I will now tell you the strict rules you must all follow here." I raised an eyebrow but nodded at Shadi to continue." You must all remember that you are no longer in your own time period, so I must advise you that things are much different now that you are in ancient Egypt. Always treat the Pharaoh with the utmost respect. He will remember you and every thing that you have done in the present day. I must also give you strict instruction only to let yourselves be seen by the people in the palace, none of the towns people. For you are from a different era, one the towns people should not now about now. The most important thing that I have to warn you about however is that if you die here you die in your own time as well. " At Shadi's last words everyone gasped. " Now that I have told you all I need to, I will inform you that you will be here until the Pharaoh needs our or wants your help, then I will take you to him. The world is counting on your victory, and I sincerely hope you can save the Pharaoh from the offal fate that even at this very moment awaits him."

As Shadi finished his statement, Everyone started their own private conversations and we started our wait for the Pharaoh to call for us. "Hey Shadi." I said walking over to him. " Princess Ariel?" " I was just wondering that if once the Pharaoh calls one of us to his add we could call the others?" He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment and then answered" Yes Princess, I suppose you could." I inclined my head with a smile and said" Merci, Shadi."

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so glad we brought all our stuff with us!" exclaimed Tea as Mai, Serenity, and I nodded vigorously. Tristen and Joey were having a heated argument about who the Pharaoh would call first.

"I think he'll call Yugi first." Said Joey. " Well, if you ask me, I think he'll call Ariel first" argued Tristen. " What about Joey?" added Yugi. "Yah right! why would he call Joey if he needs help? He sucks at duel monsters." Snored Duke from over next to Shadi and my brother. " Come over here and say that to my face dice boy!" Joey yelled over at Duke. " Would you all just give it a rest!" I cried throwing myself backwards on to the sand. Unfortunately I realized to late that I didn't have my sun glasses on to shade my light silver eyes.

"Gods dang it!" I wailed throwing my hands over my eyes to shield them from the blazing hot sun. Serenity dug through my bags and pulled out my black and white checkered Ray Bands." Here Ariel." She said throwing them to me. I snatched them out of the air with closed eyes and jammed them on to my face as I sat up. Joey, Tristen, Duke, and my brother were all laughing. Yugi hurried over to me with a look of concern in his maroon eyes. " Are you okay Ariel?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder and looking at my face searchingly. " Except for the holes I burned in my retinas, I'm peachy." I laughed. All the girls gathered around me with similar looks of concern on their faces. Knowing that my eyes where so light sensitive that I could go blind for looking at the sun for too long with out sunglasses made them worry all the more. Gods, I really shouldn't have told them. " I'm really okay guys, promise!" I stated with a smile. " Good, because if you went blind, I wouldn't help you not to run in to things." Joey said still laughing. "Shut up would you Joey!" Yelled Tea. Mai and Serenity nodded. " I was just joking." amended Joey. " Yah" choked Tristen trying not to laugh.

I reached into my black coffin purse and pulled out my water bottle. It was approaching the middle of the day and it was absolutely sweltering. I had already put on my spf. 500 and a black Yankees ball cap. Of coarse wearing black didn't help me, but oh well, that's my color. I slipped my water back into my bag, turned to Mai, ad asked " Is my mascara running?" " No, your Goth chick makeup is just great. " she teased. " Magnificent!" I chuckled sarcastically. It defiantly was tedious just sitting here waiting for Yami to call us like we were some kind of servants. I started to pick at my black jean short shorts with my long black nails. The pharaoh was lucky I was his friend, because if I wasn't I wouldn't be here. " Hey Dracula, wanna race?" called Joey. " Are you joking!?" I screeched, " It's like 100 degrees out and you want to run around!?" " Yah, so you want to?" he persisted. " Sure, why not? I'm dying of boredom anyway." I sighed getting slowly to my feet.

Joey, Tristen, Duke, Yugi, and I lined up on top of the nearest sand dune and waited for serenity to tell us to go. " you're all crazy!" claimed Mai. Tea nodded from behind her. " Go!" shouted Serenity. As soon as the word past her lips I took off at a sprint. My folded combat boots were tossing sand back behind them in gobs as I sailed out into the lead. I heard the girls chanting my name from behind me as I quickly distanced myself from them. The soft breeze felt so nice blowing a crossed my hot cheeks. I stopped at the next mound of sand and turned to wait for the guys. " Wow, you're super fast Ariel!" marveled Yugi, who was the first one to catch his breath. " I try." I joked as I looked at the others bent over and holding their knees or laying spread-eagled on the ground.

After returning to my former spot next to Mai, who was looking through her duel monsters deck, I applied a light layer of clear lip gloss to keep the sun from direct contact with my lips. " Trying to impress anyone." Joey taunted squeezing in between Mai and me. " Not a chance." I snorted. He caught my eye and we both broke in to gales of laughter.

When I opened my eyes after the fit, I noticed Yugi walking over to me. " Ariel, did you bring your ipod?" He questioned sitting down on my left. " Um. I don't know? I'll check." I pulled my purse to me and started rummaging around in it. " Aha!" I blurted pulling out my black and silver ipod. " want to listen to it with me?" I questioned. He looked so forlorn, he definitely missed the pharaoh. " Listen Yugi, we're going to see the pharaoh soon and I'm sure he'll be all right. K?" I assured him patting his shoulder. He looked up at me hopefully and uttered " Do you really think so Ariel?" " Defiantly." I declared, leaning my head against his. He thanked me with a smile and grabbed one of the ear buds. I put the other one up to my ear and asked " "My Chemical Romance" or "Panic at the Disco"?" "Panic at the Disco." he answered. I scrolled through my songs and started "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" 

After listening to all the " My Chemical Romance " and " Panic at the Disco " songs, it was finally starting to get dark. " Well, that's one less day in paradise." I sighed sarcastically, turning my ipod off. " Yah, I'm glad." agreed Tea. " I've got a sun burn on my arms." She sighed, rubbing them. " You're not the only one" whined Selig. " You should have used my sun lotion." I replied. " I would rather be burned than look like a ghost thanks." jeered Selig. Everyone laughed, even Shadi." Suit yourself" I giggled.

**Chapter 4 **

As the pharaohs friends arrived in ancient Egypt, he was transposed back into his former body at the exact time he was introduced to his subjects as the next Pharaoh of Egypt. An eruption of cheers filled his ears as he raised his head and looked out at the crowd in shock. Where am I " thought Yami. Have I gone back in time? " "Um, Hi?" he said with a raise of his hand. All the people immediately went silent. Then to his disbelief, they all started to bow. "wow, that's embarrassing." thought yami. " My Pharaoh, it is time to retire to the throne room to commence the celebrations" said a short gray haired man standing next to him. " Ah… of course…..?" "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4 **

As the pharaohs friends arrived in ancient Egypt, he was transposed back into his former body at the exact time he was introduced to his subjects as the next Pharaoh of Egypt. An eruption of cheers filled his ears as he raised his head and looked out at the crowd in shock. Where am I " thought Yami. Have I gone back in time? " "Um, Hi?" he said with a raise of his hand. All the people immediately went silent. Then to his disbelief, they all started to bow. "wow, that's embarrassing." thought yami. " My Pharaoh, it is time to retire to the throne room to commence the celebrations" said a short gray haired man beside him. "Grandpa!" Yami couldn't believe his eyes. "Grandpa? Who is this grandpa of which you speak, I am Shimone." They walked together to the grand hall and down to a magnificent golden thrown. As he seated himself, he relized the six people that stood around him like bodygaurds also resembled people he knew from Yugi's century. A man that looked like Seto Kiba anounced to the hall that the corenation ceramony was about to comence.

Just as Yami started to relax and get comfortable in his surroundings, the tall woman that looked like Eshisue yelled " Mahado look out!"And the man that was closest to Yami whorled around and unfurled his cape catching a poison dart just as it was about to hit Yami. A man hiding in the upper balcony tried to run from the guard that had come to the pharaohs aid, but was captured before he got more than two steps.

**Chapter 5 **

As the pharaoh was being shown the great power of the millennium items, and the priests that wielded them, out in the now freezing cold desert, the rest of us where trying to stay warm and get some rest.

After the moon had risen I had decided to take a walk and calm myself. When I arrived back at the sand mound we were all encamped on, I observed that all but Yugi, Shadi, and myself where sound asleep. "they don't seem very worried do they?" asked Shadi somewhat sarcastically. Slipping up stealthily as a lioness i replied "This may be the last sleep they get for quite awhile Shadi, why not let them enjoy it." He nodded and passed a guilty glance over me and the still form of Yugi as he sat a few yard away from us, listening to my iPod. Absentmindedly I hoped he wasn't listening to anything depressing.

Shaking my head to clear away those odd little thoughts I moved closer to Shadi and whispered, "Tell me the truth, do you think we have any chance to save these people?" He studied my blank face for a moment and then looked for what seemed like forever at the endless abyss of sky them breathed" With such courageous people as all of you are, I think you have the best chance of anyone to save humanity." I sighed and looked at the stars and all the beautiful constellations, "but is courage enough Shadi, we have always made it before but this time I can't help but think maybe we have just been lucky or perhaps all our pass experiences have been leading to this day and this fight." From next to me came a short, humorless chuckle, "For being 14 years old, you are very shrewd. In a way yes every one of your adventured has led you to this every one of your duels have honded your skills for this one last grand stand against evil. You missed nothing." "I'm glad this wasn't our first adventure or the world would be screwed." I stated trying to lighten the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

The priest Seto, had just finished forcing the assassin's soul monster into the tablet when again the woman that looked like Ishizu spoke up again after touching her glowing necklace. "A great evil is approaching the castle." Yami started wondering just how many enemies he had in this time. "When will it arrive, Isis?" asked Shimone. "Now." As she replied they hear a commotion coming from the courtyard and the large golden double doors flew open, and, in their shadow, on the back of a dark horse, sat Bakura.

Yami stood swiftly from his throne and shouted the thief kings name. "It's an _Honor _to again stand in your presents my _Pharaoh_." Bakura spat, every word positively dripping with sarcasm. "How dare you-"started the tall man named Mahado. "Silence priest, can't you see that I'm speaking to the Pharaoh!" snapped Bakura. "I come bearing gifts to exchange for your millennium items of course" and through all the protests he drew an ugly looking knife from his robes, he slit the closest saddle bag hanging from the horse's side, and glittering golden items cascaded forth for the split cloth. "But," he continued, "my gift to you pharaoh is this." Cutting the robe attached to the saddle, he slid a sarcophagus across the floor with his sandal clad foot. "It should make for a wonderful family reunion, don't you think?"All of the people present gasped. Yami looked down on it in confusion for a moment before he realized the implication. "In case you don't remember, it's the former pharaoh." _My father?_ thought Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahado stepped forward. How dare this man just barge into the sacred city of the king! Thought Mahado. "You will leave, or I will make you leave!" shouted Mahado. The white haired intruder gave a maniacal laugh and took a moment to spar an amused glance at Mahado and the furious expression he wore. "You should call him off pharaoh, or the poor fool might just get hurt." Bakura stated with a chuckle and another brief glance at Mahado, the menacing knife still clutched in his hand. "Please Mahado" Yami said tensely. Before Mahado could reply Acnoden step up to stand with him. "Priests of the millennium item will we stand for this thief's rudeness to our Pharaoh?" The other priest and Mahado all answer negatively and summoned their soul monsters with their diadiank. This scrawny thief, though ominous, couldn't be so hard to vanquish. After all I do have a temple full of soul monsters to stand behind me thought Mahado, and the thief could only call his soul monster, if he even knew how to do that. Mahado knew that he and the other priests would emerge victorious. As the illusion magician, his soul monster appeared beside him he was ready for the fight.

"You fools think that those puny monsters could ever rival mine." The white-haired Bakura cackled. He swept back his robe sleeve and revealed a diadiank as two monsters were unleashed the first was a lesser monster that had been closed up in the former pharaoh's tomb, but the latter was huge and looked formidable. "Meet the Egyptian god Diabound, my soul monster." Bakura cried.

As Shada's and Kalim's monsters engaged Bakura's Diabound in battle Mahado sent Illusion Magician after the former Pharaoh's monster and he dispatched him easily. The other priests' monsters where thrown back by Diabound's helical shock wave. Mahado told his soul monster to bind Diabound's magic, so it cast its binding phantasm. However before Akhenaden could deliver the final blow Seto stepped forward and yelled that he could defeat the monster himself. His soul monster Duos attacked with his power Aura crush and it hardly affected Diabound at all. But it gave him time to escape. Diabound threw off the spell and attacked them all with its full power, throwing all the priests into the wall. Right as diabound was about to strike the final blow Isis stood and had her soul monster use her rainbow shield, saving them but injuring Isis. Just as Seto was about to put them in danger again, by trying to fight by himself, the pharaoh stepped forward.

"No my Pharaoh you mustn't fight" pleaded Shimone, but he was ignored. "You want a god Bakura? I'll give you one. Obelisk!" As Mahado watched, another huge monster appeared. He heard the other priest's gasps for it was one of the three nameless gods. Only one pharaoh would ever know the names. The god and Diabound clashed and Obelisk was beaten by Diabound. And before and of the priest could react, Diabound attacked again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I won't let you!" Cried a small voice and out of the smoke loomed a small monster, and an even smaller boy. He was very oddly dresses and extremely short with the same type of hair as the pharaoh. "Yugi!" exclaimed the Pharaoh from his prone position on the floor. "Hey Pharaoh, are you okay?" The boy asked with concern shinning in his large maroon eyes. "Yes thank you, you saved me" replied the Pharaoh. "Small reprieve, and now I can kill all of you medaling fools!" Shrieked Bakura your little Mahalo Valdo can't stand up to Diabound again." "I'm going to start with you Yugi" chuckled Bakura. The boy Yugi Looked scared but he stood his ground. "Diabound kil-""Ariel!" hollered Yugi.

After the boy called out the name, Bakura scanned the room for the owner of the name and, for just a moment looked truly afraid. When no one stepped forward the thief looked back to the boy and said" It looks like your friend is scared of me." And from the open doors, an ominous presence was felt. Spinning on his heels, Bakura gasped at the small frame that was standing in the doorway.

Mahado had never seen anything like her. Her figure was like the hour glass in his chamber, but she was so fair it looked like a master sculptor had caught a cloud and molder her out of it. And her floor length hair, though mostly a light chestnut color, showed different highlights as it caught different lights, gold's, dark reds, darker browns all restrained by a black ribbon. Her eyes where what drew him to look to her face. They where silver like to stars plucked from the heavens, and given to her by the same sculptor, framed by long light lashes and perfectly arched eyebrows. Below her eyes was a pair of medium full, naturally scarlet lips.

Her dress, like the boys, was odd to the extreme. Black leggings cut off half way down her thigh, and a tunic with words he could not understand embroidered across it, accompanied but what looked like a human skull and on her feet she wore some sort of large leather shoe that was also black. And those lovely eyes that had caught his attention earlier where surrounded but a thick layer of coal. The amused answer broke through the silence. "Then you need to look again you little albino runt." The voice was like the wind whispering though the trees, a voice that you would want to listen to even if it was threatening death, which in this case, it was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Still running to the aid of little Yugi, Princess Ariel? It seems beneath you if you ask me." He purred. The princess fixed him with death glare. "I didn't ask you, nor did anyone else Bakura." Though she glared her voice was neutral as if she was talking to an old acquaintance. "Do you love him?" He asked jokingly. All the emotion disappeared from her face to be replaced by a sensual smile. "Would you be crushed if I did?" She asked teasingly while advancing into the room with lithe grace. "No. I want you, but I don't love you." Bakura replied all too seriously. Mahado felt a wave for anger and jealousy wash over him, thought he knew it was stupid to feel those things. The thief had called her a princess, and he was a priest and magician, to lowly even for her to notice. That made him sadder than he had ever felt. A beautiful laugh shocked him from his thoughts. It was like the first spring rain falling on the leaves of the trees in the courtyard. That shouldn't have surprised him he realized that everything about this young woman was beautiful.

Now she was but a pace from the thief and looking completely at ease. Mahado chanced a glance at the Pharaoh and the odd boy and they both looked dumb struck. He had studied them for only a moment when her next words made him shift his gaze back to her. "Then will you let me pass Bakura?" she whispered, barely load enough for any but him to hear. "Only when the shrimp and the Pharaoh are dead" Bakura replied his heated eyes and his twisted smirk all for her. "Help me and we can leave." He added suggestively, running his hand along her arm and smirking even wider, and to everyone's horror, the girls smile went from sensual to wicked. "Very well...", Bakura leaned in, his lips a hairs breath from hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Before anyone could blink she had grabbed Bakura by the shoulder and arm and flipped him onto his back. As she walked past she chuckled "You need to pay better attention fool, I was going to say that I would make you move." The puzzling girl set her hand on the shoulder of the tiny boy and gave him the most dazzling smile. "Are you alright Yugi, Pharaoh?" She inquired glancing at both. The Pharaoh nodded still looking rather shocked, but the boy chirped "Yeah, I never doubted you for a second Ariel!" returning her brilliant smile. By know Bakura had gotten back to his feet and was in a rage. ""Very well, I'll kill you with them!" He shrieked. She raised one of her flawless eyebrows at him. "Considering you've never beat me that would be an amazing feat." She contradicted. "Diabound kill then all!" Bakura ordered, hot rage written in every line on his face.

While an earth shattering roar a giant of a monster rose behind her, so tall in fact, it had to bend forward so it didn't put a hole through the marble of the ceiling. Bakura and the boy, Yugi both yelled "Five headed dragon!" one in aw the other, sheer terror. Everyone heads lowered to listen to the girl when she gave her command, for it was so ruthlessly fierce but said so calmly. "I want his head, so I can add it to my collection."Without a moment's hesitation, the dragon attacked Diabound with all five of its mismatched heads. Both the monster and its master gave out howls of rage filled pain as Diabound disappeared and Bakura went flying across the room to hit the wall and slide slowly down. The thief, hurriedly and most probably painfully, jumped to his feet and vaulted on the horse, spurring it out onto the balcony and down onto the top of the stairs below. "Stupid coward!" She snapped. "Would he have been smart for staying and dying?" the Pharaoh asked her. "No, but at the very, very least he wouldn't be a coward. I would rather be dead than a coward." She shot back as she offered her hand to help him up. "So he would die a hero's death, but he would be dead." Sighing the Pharaoh got to his feet with her help. "We ether die heroes or live long enough to watch as we become a villains." She stated solemnly. "I guess as a princess from your country, you would think that." She shot him a look that made Mahado jump to his feet and start for her to try and protect his Pharaoh and stopped cold when the colossal giant of a soul monster turned to look at him menacingly, which in turn, drew the intense gaze of its exquisitely beautiful master.

"A friend of yours, Pharaoh?" She asked in an uninterested tone, though, he was somewhat proud, that her silver eye never left him. "One of the priests of the millennium items, Mahado. He's also the master of the guard." Her head tilted slightly as she surveyed him. When he finally pulled himself from her forceful gaze he realized she was the only one, apart from the dragon that wasn't staring at him expectantly. He immediately understood his mistake, dropping onto one knee and averting his eyes. "Your Majesty." He stated with reverence. That title seemed to fit her best for she was extremely majestic, like he was in the presence of a goddess. "Priest." She replied nodding once in acknowledgement before looking away, and nodding to her soul monster, it too stopped acknowledging his presence. The Pharaoh introduced the other priests to her and the boy so he was free to stand again but he forgot that he must never look into the eyes of a woman of royal blood. He could only look at her when she wasn't watching as long as he wasn't caught. If he was caught she could order him punished, and with the way she tried to kill the thief even though she knew him, he would hate to see what see would do to a person she didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

After she and the boy knew everyone, and they were standing next to the throne, Seto turned to him and sneered "Well Captain of the guard Mahado, how do you explain Bakura getting to this room? Perhaps we should find someone more suitable." Mahado walked slowly up in front of the steps to the throne it took much of his self control not to look up to see if she was watching him. Dropping yet again to his knee Mahado said "I am sorry my Pharaoh, I should have trained them harder it was my fault. What will my punishment be?" He just knew Seto was smirking behind him until the boy spoke, or yelled up for him. "How was he suppose to do better, fight all of them by himse-" He guessed Seto cut him off with a look. After a moment though to his shock he hear her soft voice speak in his favor "If I may speak my mind," "Of course Ariel" Answered the Pharaoh sounding relieved. " I was wondering High Priest Seto, how many enemies got into this room?" She continued before he could answer. " I only saw one and that one was on a horse and how many of your guard have horses?" again she answered herself just as he hear Seto open his mouth to answer. "That's right none but the priests, so he could have easily gotten in here before they could catch him. I believe I'm right in saying only two guards are allowed to enter this room other than Mahado and they were both otherwise occupied, by your own command, and if you're looking for a replacement, the only person in this room apart from me who defeated a soul monster was Mahado. So unless you are offering me the job then the next best person for it is Priest Mahado. Am I not correct?" She asked with amusement in her voice. He envied Seto in this one respect for he was the high priest and was able to look upon her. "Yes your Highness" Seto replied grudgingly lowering himself reluctantly to a knee next to Mahado. Mahado was shock see she had stood up to Seto despite the look Mahado was sure he had given her. Most women would have been cowed, but she was no ordinary women, he had already realized that. He was most shock because it was not heard of to defend a servant from punishment especially if you where a women of noble blood defending a male servant, some people get the wrong idea. Even remotely disagreeing with a man of statue was also unheard of. She didn't even seem affected and he was glad. He didn't want her to get in trouble for him, but he was very happy that she had stood up for him.


End file.
